Reaver of time
by Pyro Tear
Summary: I was watching my cous play this game...and thats how i got this idea


Note this is altered not like game at all.like raziel has a bottom jaw..looks a bit more human..and has skin and not too damn skinny!  
  
During the time raziel had become a vampire and hunting kain down for what he did to him. Now he still hunts.but his adventure.will soon follow.with the key kain wants, but the key is among human kind and kain knows who it is, but will raziel find the person?  
  
"Why me.." says raziel. He was in a town looking for the person kain wants so badly. He sighs and looks around noticing too many people. "I'll have to wait to see which kain goes after..then I'll stop him.." He sighs as he keeps looking. He then blinks seeing a girl running away from a few slayers. He growls softly and follows.  
  
The girl keeps running her feet hittingt he ground in a beat, her short black hair clinging to her face as she ran weaveing through places to lose th slayers. As she ran many people even raziel could see she is wearing a white loose skirt that didn't seem to stop her from running as well as a white peasant top that seemed to be too tight on here. She was a pretty fast for a girl her age, seeing how she was still running and yet not the least bit tired. She looks back at the slayers with her silvery purple eyes hopeing they will stop chaseing her, but thy didn't. She then takes a swift turn into an alley and keeps running looking back behind her before she falls down when she ran into someone, but it wasn't raziel.  
  
It was kain. The slayers get to her, back up seeing kain and run off. Raziel had gotten there, but hid for a bit to see what kain did. Kain picks the girl up and growls in a soft tone, "Finally..I found the one key.." He smirks and holds his free hand up to the girl's face, and uses a sleep spell on her. She blinks and then closes her eyes falling asleep. Kain smirk as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and starts to head off, but stops seeing raziel. He growls deeply as raziel says, "Drop the girl kain" Kain laughs and attacks raziel the girl still on his shoulder.  
  
Raziel defends and fights back. He then grabs the girl and heads off before kain could get them. Kain growls deeply and dissapears to find them. The girl groans a bit as she comes out of her sleep. She opens her eyes and looks around seeing she is in an empty room. She starts to get up, but stops hearing someone. She gets up fast and looks around. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you miss,trust me.." says a voice. The girl blinks and then relaxes asking, "What happen..to that one guy..?"  
  
"He left right when I grabbed you..and he will hunt you down..he wants you for a reason.." says the voice. The girl moves over to a more lit area and asks, "Where are you?" Raziel steps into the light behind her and says, "I'm right behind you.." The girl blinks and turns around looking at raziel. He was standing there close to what a human looks like but his skin was blue. His eyes where just two glows as well as he wore what seems like a scarf over his mouth the only thing that seemed normal on him. He had nothing covering his chest, but he did wear pants.  
  
She blinks watching raziel surprised by this. She then steps back a bit scared, but stops when he says, "Don't be scared.I would never harm a human..in less you attack me." She stares at raziel and then walks up to him asking, "what does kain want from me?"  
  
"you're the key to the link between creatures and humans alike..if he gets control of you,vampires will live along the world..", He says before he holds his hand out, "My name is raziel..kain turned me into a vampire..i've hunted him for what he did to me..but now I have to keep you safe.." The girl looks at him and takes his hand a small red tear drop on the back of her hand as she takes his own, "My name is ayana.." He nods and looks at the red tear asking, "What is the tear for?" She blinks and holds up both hands showing a red tear and a white tear and says, "The red.is the birth mark of my father he was a vampire..my mother was the white she was a pure hearted human.."  
  
Raziel nods and looks at ayana and says, "So that's your link..I'll protect you.no matter what.." Ayana smiles and nods saying, "Thanks raziel" She smiles softly her own soul seems innocent, but there was more to her then meets the eye. 


End file.
